Harry Potter: The Musical
by whimsical-one2007
Summary: Loosely based on HSM. Neville's Extra Strength Singing Draught burns through his cauldron, unleashing music into the hearts of the students at Hogwarts. What happens when everyone suddeenly bursts into song? Read on and find out...
1. Start of something new

Chapter 1:

This could be the start of something new…

"Dammit!!!" yelled Neville Longbottom, as his potion hit the floor for the third time that lunch, "I can never brew and keep a potion without something going wrong. Never!"

Ron Weasley walked over and looked at the mess.

"Aw…hey, d'you want to get some Chinese food?" Ron asked, as the bell rang.

"Yeah…alright."

Ron pulled out a piece of parchment and his quill.

"What d'you want? 2 boxes of kung pao chicken?"

"That's good."

"And..uh..1 box of pot stickers and a box of fried rice."

Ron noted it all down, and then turned to Neville.

"Hmm…cash or charge? Aren't we just gonna grab it and threaten the delivery boy with death if he tells anyone?"

Neville nodded, and Ron wrote "CASH" at the bottom.

On the way to the owlery to send of the order, Ron had an urge to do something he'd never done before.

He wanted to sing. Ron looked at Neville and said, "Hey Neville…what was that potion you were brewing?"

Neville's eyes widened. "Singing Draught. Extra…strength…oh bugger…"

They both decided to do something about it after Chinese food.

Upon arriving at the owlery, Ron called down Pigwidgeon, and tied the note to his leg.

"Take this to General Tao's Chinese emporium in Hogsmeade West."

Pig chirped and flew away.

Ron and Neville made their way down to the Great Hall to wait for the order.

They took their usual seats between Harry and Hermione, with Ron next to Hermione. About halfway through the Chinese food, Ron's resistance to the urge gave in.

He jumped on the table and opened his mouth wide.

"Living in my own world

Didn't understand

That anything can happen

When you take a chance"

Hermione jumped up and joined him.

"I never believed in

What I couldn't see

I never opened my heart (oh)

To all the possibilities (oh) "

[Both:

I know

[Hermione:

That something has changed

[Both:

Never felt this way

[Hermione:

And right here tonight

This could be the start

Of something new

It feels so right

[Both:

To be here with you (oh)

And now looking in your eyes

[Hermione:

I feel in my heart

[Ron: Feel in my heart

[Both:

The start of something new

[Ron:

Oh, yeah,

Now who'd of ever thought that

[Both:

We'd both be here tonight (oh)

[Hermione (Ron):

Yeah, and the world looks so much brighter (brighter, brighter)

[Both:

Oh, with you by my side

I know that something has changed

Never felt this way

[Hermione:

I know it for real

[Both:

This could be the start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you (oh)

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart (feel it in my heart)

[Hermione:

The start of something new

[Ron:

I never knew that it could happen

Till it happened to me (whoaaaooh yeah)

[Both:

I didn't know it before

[Hermione

But now it's easy to

[Both

See (Ohh)

[Both:

It's the start of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you (oh)

[Both:

And now looking in your eyes (looking in your eyes)

I feel in my heart (feel in my heart)

That it's the start

Of something new

It feels so right

[Hermione:

To be here with you (oh)

[Both:

And now looking in your eyes (looking in your eyes)

[Hermione (Ron):

I feel in my heart (feel in my heart)

[Hermione:

The start of something new

[Ron:

The start of something new

[Both:

Start of something new

They stood looking at each other for a few seconds before hopping off the table and sitting back down.

Neville opened his mouth to say something, couldn't think of anything to say, and shut it again.

Ron pointed his fork at him, "This is all your fault."


	2. Caught In a Dream

Chapter 2

Caught in a dream…

Later that night, Ron walked up the stairs to his fellow Gryffindor boys mimicking him and Hermione that afternoon.

Ron laughed. "It was actually quite fun." He told them.

"Aye…so you tell us now, mate, but just wait until McGonogall hears you and puts you both in the musical," joked Seamus.

Suddenly, and so abruptly that Ron promptly fell of his bed, all the boys jumped up.

"You're feeling awkward, you're feeling cold.  
You feel there is someone watching you, oh no!  
Is this just a dream or is it true?

You're getting blind you can not see  
Every hour is filled with disbelieve  
Are my senses playing a trick on me?  
But, now is the time..

Its time to say..  
Boo  
We're every you see   
Look out we might be real  
This time we got you caught up in a dream  
We're every you see  
Look out we might be real  
This time we got you caught up in a dream

You're feeling awkward, you're feeling blue  
You feel the world is spinning without you   
Like you were on a different plane

But, now is the time 

Its time to say..

Boo  
We're every you...  
Is that all you want from me?  
Is this all that you can see?

We're everywhere you see  
Lookout we might real  
This time they got you  
Caught up in a dream

Boo  
We're every you..." they sang.

"Well that was…eventful." Ron said, barely able to believe what he had just seen.

Seamus dove under his covers. "Murder me Ron…I'm havin' a nightmare." He squeaked.

Ron, Dean, Harry and Neville laughed.


	3. Believe

Chapter 3

Believe

Christmas arrived at Hogwarts without much more singing. The entire castle and her grounds were covered in a beautiful thick white blanket of snow. Every day, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione would walk outside and sit under their favorite tree (in snowsuits of course) and light a small magical fire. The fire was special for them, because it never went out. The flame was transported away within the deep recesses of Hermione's bag in a small jar when they went back inside.

The next outburst occurred on Christmas Eve. Ron and Hermione had gone up to the top of the astronomy tower to be alone for a while. Harry was talking with Ginny, but Ron suspected they were doing much more than talking.

Snow began to fall into Hermione and Ron's hair. Ron _Accio_'d 2 brooms for them to get on, scooped up several balls of snow, and took off, with Hermione close on his tail.

Several hours later, when the pair finally touched back down on the top of the Tower, Ron opened his mouth, and began to sing again.

"Children sleeping

Snow is softly falling.

Dreams are calling

Like bells in the distance.

We were dreamers

Not so long ago.

But, one by one

We all had to grow up.

When it seems the magic slipped away,

We find it all again on Christmas Day.

Believe in what your heart is saying,

Hear the melody that's playing.

There's no time to waste,

There's so much to celebrate.

Believe in what you feel inside,

And give your dreams the wings to fly.

You have everything you need

If you just believe.

Trains move quickly

To their journey's end.

Destinations

Are where we begin again.

Ships go sailing

Far across the sea.

Trusting starlight

To get where they need to be.

When it seems that we have lost our way,

We find ourselves again on Christmas Day.

Believe in what your heart is saying,

Hear the melody that's playing.

There's no time to waste,

There's so much to celebrate.

Believe in what you feel inside,

And give your dreams the wings to fly.

You have everything you need

If you just believe.

If you just believe

If you just believe

If you just believe

Just believe

Just believe"

He finished, and blushed a bit. It was obvious he was embarrassed. He opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione stopped him.

"I have a Christmas present for you Mr. Weasley." She said, in her bossiest voice.

"Close your eyes Ron."

Ron smirked, but obliged.

Hermione leaned in, and plated a soft kiss on his lips.

Ron pulled her in closer and deepened the kiss. She hammered on his shoulder and he let her go.

"How did you know I was going to do that?" she asked?

Ron winked at her. "Never tell Ginny anything. She tells Harry, and I give Harry a Sickle if he tells me."

Ron looked at his watch. 12:01 AM, 25/12/06.

"He looked at Hermione who was leaning on his shoulder. Out cold. He conjured a stretcher, kissed her cheek, and sent the stretcher to the girl's dorms.

"Merry Christmas." He said quietly.


	4. Stick to the Status Quo

Chapter 4

Stick to the Status Quo

Ron awoke late Christmas Morning. When he went downstairs, Harry, Dean, Seamus, and Neville were all sitting with their presents. Seamus was sweating like crazy, apparently from waiting for Ron for so long. Upon seeing Ron coming downstairs, he immediately dived into his presents.

Halfway through his third cup of coffee, Harry turned to Ron and asked, "How come you weren't back until like 12 30 last night?"

"I was spending Christmas eve with Hermione." Ron replied.

Hermione came downstairs just as Ron opened his last gift: a necklace with the letter H on it from Hermione.

He jumped up and kissed her, just as Lavender was coming downstairs. He broke apart from Hermione and walked up to Lavender.

"We're no longer going out _Lav-Lav. _I'm going out with Hermione." He said proudly.

Just as he finished, he looked down and realized he was on the girls stairs.

They promptly turned into the slide, and Ron, Hermione, and Lavender slid down.

Around Lunchtime, the boys were all jacked up on a variety of sugar filled sodas.

Ron jumped up on the table, and yelled to the world, "WHEN ME AND HERMIONE SING I LOVE EVERY MINUTE OF IT!!!!!!!!"

He jumped down, and realized everyone was staring at him.

Ron jumped up and headed to the bathroom.

And at that precise moment, the boys all sang again.

"[Seamus:

You can bet

There's nothin' but net

When I am in a zone and on a roll

But I've got a confession

My own secret obsession

And it's making me lose control

[Boys:

Everybody gather 'round

[Seamus spoken:

Well if Troy can tell his secret than I can tell mine...I bake

[Harry spoken:

What?

[Seamus spoken:

I love to bake! Strudels, scones, even apple pandowdy

[Boys:

Not another sound

[Seamus spoken:

Someday I hope to make the perfect creme brulee

[Jocks:

No, no, no, nooooooooooo

No, no, no

Stick to the stuff you know

If you wanna be cool

Follow one simple rule

Don't mess with the flow, no no

Stick to the status quo

[Ravenclaw Girl:

Look at me

And what do you see

Intelligence beyond compare

But inside I am stirring

Something strange is occuring

It's a secret I need to share

[Brainiacs:

Open up, dig way down deep

[Ravenclaw Girl(spoken):

Hip hop is my passion! I love to pop and lock and jam and break!

[Braniac(spoken):

Is that even legal?

[Brainiacs:

Not another peep

[Ravenclaw Girl(spoken):

It's just dancing. Sometimes I think it's cooler than homework.

[Brainiacs:

No, no, no, noooooooooo

No, no, no

Stick to the stuff you know

It is better by far

To keep things as they are

Don't mess with the flow, no no

Stick to the status quo

[Hufflepuff Guy:

Listen well

I'm ready to tell

About a need that I cannot deny

Dude, there's no explanation

For this awesome sensation

But I'm ready to let it fly

[Other Hufflepuffs:

Speak your mind and you'll be heard

[Hufflepuff Guy(spoken):

Alright, if Troy wants to be a singer... then i'm coming clean! I play the cello!

[Justin Finch-Fletchly(spoken):

Awesome! What is it?

[Hufflepuff Guy:

He does a motion of how to play a cello

[Justin(spoken):

A saw?

[Hufflepuff Guy(spoken):

No, dude, it's like a giant violin!

[Other Hufflepuffs:

Not another word

[Justin(spoken):

Do you have to wear a costume?

[Hufflepuff Guy(spoken):

Coat and tie

[All Hufflepuffs:

No, no, no, nooooooooooo

No, no, no

Stick to the stuff you know

If you wanna be cool

Follow one simple rule

Don't mess with the flow, no no

Stick to the status quoooooooo

[Boys, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs:

No, no, no

stick to the stuff you know

It is better by far

To keep tings as they are

Don't mess with the flow, no no

Stick to the status quo

[Lavender:

This is not what I want

This is not what I planned

And I just gotta say

I do not understand

Something is really

[Lavender's brother:

Something's not right

[Lavender:

Really wrong

[Lavender and her bro:

And we gotta get things

Back where they belong

We can do it

[Hufflepuff guy:

Gotta play

[Hufflepuffs:

Stick with what you know

[Lavender and her bro:

We can do it

[Ravenclaw Girl:

Hip hop hooray

[Ravenclaws:

She has got to go

[Lavender and bro:

We can do it

[Seamus:

Creme Brule

[Boys:

Keep your voice down low

[Boys, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs:

Not another peep

No, not another word

No, not another sound

No

[Lavender:

Everybody quiet

[Hermione(spoken):

Why is everybody staring at you?

[Ginny(spoken):

Not me, you.

[Hermione(spoken):

Because Ron said he loved singing with me? I can't have people staring at me! I really can't!

[Boys, Ravenclaws:

Noooooooooooooo, no, no, no

Stick to the stuff you know

If you want to be cool

Follow one simple rule

Don't mess with the flow, oh no

Stick to the status quooooooooooooo

No, no, no

Stick to the stuff you know

It is better by far

To keep things as they are

Don't mess with the flow, no no

Stick to the status

stick to the status

Stick to the status quo"

As the hall settled down, Ron walked back in, and sat down next to Seamus.

"So, can you make me a Crème Brule some time?"


	5. When There was Me and You

Chapter 5

When there was me and you

Hermione walked into the girl's dorms to find Ginny sitting on her bed with a recording next to her.

Before she could ask what was happening, Ginny put the headphones on Hermione, and what she heard made her cry.

_1 hour earlier_

"Ron, " said Seamus, "we need to talk. You have to stop this singing thing…or at least…try to control it. Look at this…Ravenclaws suddenly think they can mingle with Slytherins! That's, like, against house rules or something…"

Ron seemed to ponder this before saying, "Alright…I'll stop."

Seamus clicked off the recording.

_The present:_

Hermione tore off the headphones and ran all the way to the top of the astronomy tower.

"Funny when you find yourself

Looking from the outside

I'm standing here but all I want

Is to be over there

Why did I let myself believe?

Miracles could happen

'Cause now I have to pretend

That I don't really care

I thought you were my fairytale

A dream when I'm not sleeping

A wish upon a star that's coming true

But everybody else could tell

That I confused my feelings

With the truth

When there was me and you

I swore I knew the melody

That I heard you singing

And when you smiled you made me feel

Like I could sing along.

But then you went and changed the words

Now my heart is empty

I'm only left with used-to-be's

And once upon a song

Now I know you're not a fairytale

And dreams were meant for sleeping

And wishes on a star just don't come true

Cause now even I can tell

That I confused my feelings

With the truth

Because I liked the view

When there was me and you

I can't believe

That I could be so blind

It's like you were floating

while I was falling

And I didn't mind

Because I liked the view

I thought you felt it too

When there was me and you"

She walked back down to the Common room, curled up in her favorite armchair, and cried.

Ron came in a while later, laughing and joking with Seamus and Dean, but when he saw Hermione, he stopped.

"Hermione, love, what's wrong?"

She slapped him as hard as she could.

"You're what's wrong with me. How could you not sing? This is the most romantic I've ever seen you…  
"

Ron looked puzzled. "_How did she know that? Seamus…"_

He whirled around and hit Seamus as hard as he could. He hard a crack, and was satisfied when he had broken Seamus' nose.

"You self obsessed pig!" he spat.

"I had doo…eberyone was siggig…it had doo sdop." Seamus said through blood.

Ron turned to Hermione. "I would never stop singing with you. I only said that to get them away from me."

She seemed satisfied, and they all went to bed.


	6. Hero

Chapter 6

Hero

That night, Ron suffered a horrible nightmare.

He was walking down a corridor, following Hermione, when a voice sang out.

"As you're on your way back home.  
Something catch your eyes untold   
Fear of darkness lingers here  
You tremble as you get the fear!

Now you on the corner stone  
Fearing you'd be left alone  
Who will lose who will prevail?  
Who will tell the final tale?

There it goes again

Do you know what it take's to be a hero?  
When you lost, a piece of love, a piece of you.  
Do you have what it takes to beat the fear that's  
in your heart, to grow up strong, and undo wrong.  
To grow up strong, and redo wrong.

You're walking down that well worn road  
Some things changed but who would know  
The smiles you get a poisoned well  
The colour you once knew is killed

And, as you realize what's wrong  
The dirt under you're feet is gone  
The enemy looks in your eyes  
Now is time to make it right!

You better make it right!

Do you know what it take's to be a hero?  
When you lost, a piece of love, a piece of you.  
Do you have what it takes to beat the fear that's  
In your heart, to grow up strong, and undo wrong.

To grow up strong, and undo wrong.  
What it takes to be a hero  
To grow up strong and undo wrong"

As the song ended, Hermione turned around. She was horribly burned, and rotted. Only then did Ron realize that he had been following an Inferi. She lunged at him, and he woke up, panting and sweating.

He rolled over, and decided it would be best if he didn't bring this up. All the same, a single tear slid down his cheek as he fell asleep again.


	7. La Vie Boheme

Chapter 7

La vie boheme

Ron headed down for breakfast the next morning to find everyone already there, faces red. He could tell they were trying to suppress songs, because as soon as he went in, he felt the pressure come on him.

Lunchtime came around, and they all headed down to Hogsmeade for a while. As they walked into the Two Little Witches, the waiter stopped him.

"[Waiter

No please no

Not tonight please no

Mister - can't you go -

Not tonight - can't have a scene

[Ron

What?

[Waiter

Go, please go;

You - Hello, sir -

I said, "No"

Important customer

[Seamus

What am I - just a blur?

[Waiter

You sit all day - you never buy!

[Seamus

That's a lie - that's a lie

just the other day i had a tea

[Waiter

You couldn't pay

[Seamus

Oh yeah

[Harry

Harry James Potter -- here?

[Waiter

Oh no!

[All

Butterbeer!

[Ginny

The enemy of Avenue A

We'll stay

[Waiter

Oiy vey!

[Harry

What brings the mogul in his own mind to the Life Cafe?

[Dean

I would like to propose a toast

To Ginny's noble try

It went well

[Ginny

Go to hell

[Dean

Was the yuppie scum stomped

Not counting the homeless

How many tickets weren't comped

[Ron

Why did Muffy --

[Dean

Alison

[Ron

Miss the trip?

[Dean

There was a death in the family

If you must know

[Parvati

Who died?

[Dean

Our Akita

[Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Harry

Evita

[Dean

Hermione - I'm surprised

A bright and charming girl like you

Hangs out with these slackers

(Who don't adhere to deals)

They make fun - yet I'm the one

Attempting to do some good

Or do you really want a neighborhood

Where people piss on your stoop every night?

Bohemia, Bohemia's

A fallacy in your head

This is Calcutta

Bohemia is dead

[Seamus

Dearly beloved we gather here to say our goodbyes

[Ron, Harry

Dies irae - dies illa

Kyrie eleison

Yitgadal v' yitkadash (etc)

[Seamus

Here she lies

No one knew her worth

The late great daughter of mother earth

On this night when we celebrate the birth

In that little town of Bethlehem

We raise our glass - you bet your ass to -

La vie Boheme

[All

La vie Boheme

La vie Boheme

La vie Boheme

La vie Boheme

[Seamus

To days of inspiration

Playing hookey, making something out of nothing

The need to express -

To communicate,

To going against the grain,

Going insane

Going mad

To loving tension, no pension

To more than one dimension,

To starving for attention,

Hating convention, hating pretension

Not to mention of course,

Hating dear old mom and dad

To riding your bike,

Midday past the three piece suits

To fruits - to no absolutes -

To Absolut - to choice -

To the Village Voice -

To any passing fad

To being an us for once- instead of a them

[All

La vie Boheme

La vie Boheme

[Ginny

hey mister, shes my sister

[Padma

It is, Ginny

[Ginny

The mixer doesn't have a case

Don't give me that face

[Neville

Ahhemm

[Ginny

Hey Mister - she's my sister

[Waiter

So that's five miso soup, four seaweed salad

Three soy burger dinner, two tofu dog platter

And one pasta with meatless balls

[Neville

Ugh

[Harry

It tastes the same

[Hermione

If you close your eyes

[Waiter

And thirteen orders of fries

Is that it here?

[All

Butterbeer!

[Hermione and Parvati

To hand-crafted beers made in local breweries

To yoga, to yogurt, to rice and beans and cheese

To leather, to dildos, to curry vindaloo

To huevos rancheros and Maya Angelou

[Ginny and Harry

Emotion, devotion, to causing a commotion

Creation, vacation

[Seamus

Mucho masturbation

[Ginny, Harry

Compassion, to fashion, to passion when it's new

[Harry

To Sontag

[Parvati

To Sondheim

[Four People

To anything taboo

[Ron and Harry

Ginsberg, Dylan, Cunningham and Cage

[Harry

Lenny Bruce

[Ron

Langston Hughes

[Ginny

To the stage

[Hufflepuff

To Utah!

[Ravenclaw

To Buddha

[Other Ravenclaw

Pablo Neruda, too

[Seamus and Hermione

Why Dorothy and Toto went over the rainbow

To blow off Auntie Em

[All

La vie Boheme

[Ginny

And wipe the speakers off before you pack

[Padma

Yes, Maureen

[Ginny

Well - hurry back

[Neville

Sisters?

[Ginny

We're close

[Parvati, Harry, Neville, Ginny

Brothers!

[Seamus, Hermione, Parvati & Three Others

Bisexuals, trisexuals, homo sapiens,

Carcinogens, hallucinogens, men, Pee Wee Herman

German wine, turpentine, Gertrude Stein

Antonioni, Bertolucci, Kurosawa

Carmina Burana

[All

To apathy, to entropy, to empathy, ecstasy

Vaclav Havel - The Sex Pistols, 8BC,

To no shame - never playing the Fame Game

[Harry

To Quidditch!

[All

To sodomy,

It's between God and me

To S & M

[Dean

Waiter...Waiter...Waiter

[All

La vie Boheme

[Harry

In honor of the death of Bohemia an impromptu salon will

commence immediately following dinner.

Ginny Weasley, just back from her spectacular one night

engagement at the 11th street lot, will perform native-American

tribal chants backwards through her vocoder ...

while accompaning herself on the electric chello,

which she ain't ever studied.

[Ron

And, Seamus Finnigan will preview his new documentary about his inability to hold an erection on high holy days.

[Seamus

And Hermione Granger, clad only in bubble wrap, will perform her famous lawn-chair handcuff dance to the sounds of iced tea being stirred.

[Dean

Your new boyfriend doesn't know about us?

[Hermione

There's nothing to know

[Dean

Don't you think that we should discuss --

[Hermione

It was three months ago

[Dean

He doesn't act like he's with you

[Hermione

We're taking it slow

[Dean

Where is he now?

[Hermione

He's right -- hmm

[Dean

Uh huh

[Hermione

Where'd he go?

[Seamus

Ron will attempt to write a bittersweet, evocative song.

(Roger picks up a guitar and plays)

That doesn't remind us of "Musetta's Waltz"

[Harry

Parvati Paris Patil will now model the latest fall fashions

from Paris while accompanying herself on the 10 gallon plastic

pickle tub.

[Parvati

And Harry will recount his exploits as an anarchist -

including the successful reprogramming of the M.I.T.

virtual reality equipment to self-destruct, as it broadcast

the words:

[All

"Actual reality - Act Up - Fight AIDS"

[Dean

Check!!

[Hermione

Excuse me - did I do something wrong?

I get invited - then ignored - all night long

[Ron

I've been trying - I'm not lying

No one's perfect. I've got baggage

[Hermione

Life's too short, babe, time is flying

I'm looking for baggage that goes with mine

[Ron

I should tell you --

[Hermione

I've got baggage too

[Ron

I should tell you --

[Hermione

I got baggage too

[Ron

I should tell you --

[Both

Baggage - wine --

[Others

Butterbeer!

[Hermione

AZT break

[Ron

You?

[Hermione

Me. You?

[Ron

Hermione"

He leaned in and kissed her as the song died out. Everyone flopped into a chair as their food arrived.

"Wow…what a rush!" cried Dean, "Now I get why you like it so much Ron."  
Ron sniggered and nodded.


	8. Your Song

Chapter 8

Your song

The following day, Ron woke up to good news. Professor Snape had discovered the antidote, and it would be ready the next day.

He immediately wanted to keep Hermione by his side, in case he burst into song. He didn't want his last song to be with no one around.

As they were entering the library, Ron felt the now familiar feeling of pressure on his chest.

He didn't resist, and burst into song one last time. 

"My gift is my song

And this one's for you

And you can tell everybody

That this is your song

It may be quite simple but

Now that it's done

I hope you don't mind

I hope you don't mind

That I put down in words

How wonderful life is

Now you're in the world

Sat on the roof

And I kicked off the moss

Well some of these verses

Well they, they got me quite cross

But the sun's been kind

While I wrote this song

It's for people like you that

Keep it turned on

So excuse me for forgetting

But these things I do

You see I've forgotten if

They're green or they're blue

Anyway the thing is

What I really mean

Yours are the sweetest eyes

I've ever seen

(Background:)

And you can tell everybody

That this is your song

It may be quite simple but

Now that it's done

And you can tell everybody

That this is your song

It may be quite simple but

Now that it's done

I hope you don't mind

I hope you don't mind

That I put down in words

How wonderful life is

Now you're in the world

I hope you don't mind

I hope you don't mind

That I put down in words

How wonderful life is

Now you're in the world"

When Ron finished, Hermione was crying.

"That was so romantic." She sobbed

When the next day came, Ron felt sad to see the song go.

Everything went back to normal, or at least, as normal as Hogwarts could go.

But one day, when Ron was going to lunch, he felt a familiar pressure, and all he could utter was "_give your dreams the wings to fly…you have everything you need, if you just believe…"_

_**The end!**_

_**For now…**_

_**If I can get at least 10 reviews, I'll post a sequel**_

_** :)**_


	9. Author's Note

I have finally written a sequel.

It won't be as song-and-dancey as the first, mainly because i got a lot of requests for having songs in every other chapter. I'll try and make it twice as long, to compensate for the lack of songs tho

If you have any particular song you might like to see in it, stick it a review, or just pm me

the sequel is called Harry Potter: The Musical Revisited

ty all

whim...


End file.
